


Until the World Breaks

by amyfortuna



Series: Season of Kink 2017 [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Marking, POV First Person, Pool Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: After one of Maglor's performances, he and Maedhros take their relationship to the next level.





	Until the World Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mangacrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/gifts).



> Also fulfils my Season of Kink square for Marking.

The recital was over and I was high on it still. The applause had been thunderous, roof-shaking, glorious. They'd called me back again and again, and each time I'd dragged out laughter and tears, wonder on their faces. I'd played a sad song, and seen Valar weeping. I'd played a merry one and watched them laugh. 

It was over and I was floating, flying. I felt ten feet tall, my feet barely touching the ground. I was dazed, sitting there in my dressing room alone, staring at my own face in the mirror, wondering if this mouth was the same one - these hands the same hands - that had transported crowds, had poured out emotions like wine. 

Behind me - I could see him in the mirror - Nelyo pushed the curtain aside and leaned against the door. "You were utterly exquisite, Káno," he said, and swung his hand up to show me what was in it - two very fine bottles of wine. "Come with me. Don't sit staring here, let's celebrate. I have a brilliant, talented brother, who needs to get really drunk right now."

I gave him a smile in the mirror. "Yes, Nelyo!" A quick glance passed between us, a frisson of excitement slightly too sparkling just to be anticipation of spending the night drinking in a garden somewhere with my brother, and I knew, even before it started to happen, I knew. It was going to happen again, the drinking that led inevitably to cuddling that led to kisses that gradually got longer and deeper, both of us pushing each other a little further, waiting for the other one to draw back, end it there. 

We never drew back; we always went too far, and ended up guilty and sticky, clinging to each other. In the aftermath, I've told myself _no more, never again_ a dozen times, and it's always proved useless. _In the end, it's Nelyo and me, clinging together until the world breaks_ , I think, and wonder where that thought had come from, on such a happy night. 

I slipped down from the chair, and followed him into the warm darkness. Silver light spilled out over the landscape, dim enough that we could see the stars, if we looked up. But we did not look up. Nelyo led me along the dark streets, chattering about details from the performance -- how _he_ looked, and what _she_ said, and the way the flowers were arranged, and a million other tiny things I'd not noticed, lost in the overwhelming daze of excitement that always characterised performances for me. I loved that he always remembered everything I missed. 

I slipped an arm through his after a little while, once we'd passed from the lighted streets. We were heading down towards the long park that formed one side of the slope of the hill of Tûna, in the same general direction as home. It was a familiar way, and I could almost predict to a certainty where Nelyo was taking me: a dark corner of the park, shaded even from the silver light of Telperion by the many trees that grew in a miniature forest, and in the midst of the forest, an artificial pond. 

Nelyo smiled and drew me close, half the protective and guiding older brother, half the fond and eager lover. The shadows around us seemed to shimmer in the dim light, and my mind lit up with poetic phrases, half formed, of airy spirits dancing in the darkness to the music of the stars above. 

We entered the park, the only ones there so late. It was quiet and still. I had a feeling upon me of the calm before the storm, the waiting before a performance. Excitement sparked and fizzled in my blood, and I was already thrilling where he touched me, warm whenever he looked at me. My eyes were on his lips, and though I had not yet drunk a drop of wine I was desperate to kiss them. 

As I'd thought we would, we ended up near the artificial pool, lounging on the green sward underneath a spreading tree. Its roots rose up around us, enclosing us in a little nest of our own. Nelyo handed me a bottle, already uncorked. "Grandfather gave me these," he said with a fond smile. "I've been saving them for a special occasion."

"What's the special occasion?" I said, taking a sip of the wine straight from the bottle -- we had no glasses, of course. 

He took a drink from his own wine, winked at me, and said the sort of thing that would sound ridiculous coming from anyone not Nelyo. "You're my special occasion." The words were so heartfelt and sincere that I couldn't laugh, as I might have done if anyone else in the world had said that to me. 

Instead I carefully put my bottle of wine aside, leaned across, and pressed my mouth to his. Nelyo set his own bottle down, leaning it against the tree root, and wrapped his arms around me, drawing me close and plundering my mouth with his tongue. The taste of him was intoxicating, far more so than the wine. 

This was moving faster than our usual slow slide into tipsy cuddling into exchanged kisses to cheeks and lips to playful swipes of tongues together to arousal and grinding against each other to warm and sticky satisfaction and guilty separation. We were both nearly sober, and the guilt I usually felt had fallen away, as if I had outgrown it. 

I loved Nelyo. _Love_ seemed a short word to cover all the myriad emotions that he evoked in me. And I was finished feeling shame over it, done with guilt, waving a not-so-fond goodbye to fear. I wanted him more than I wanted the whole of Valinor, desired his body pressed to mine over even the applause of the gods themselves. 

"Come into the pool with me," I suggested after a moment. "No one will notice, we're completely alone." I pulled back a little and yanked my concert tunic over my head, throwing it onto a nearby large rock carelessly. His eyes went dark with desire and he pressed a kiss or two against my chest before he pulled away himself, standing up, and quickly removed his own clothes as I got rid of the rest of mine. 

I slid into the dark pool with barely a ripple, ducking beneath the cool refreshing water to get my hair wet. He followed after a moment, and I hardly gave him time to do the same before I slid back into his arms and leaned up for a kiss again. He wrapped his arms around me again, and hauled me against him, raising me so that our cocks pressed against one another. I insinuated a hand between us and wrapped it around both our erections as best I could. 

Nelyo gasped, his eyes closing, as I began to stroke us both. "You feel so good, little brother," he whispered, leaning down and pressing kisses to my throat, taking the tip of my ear between his teeth for a keen nip that sent fire through me. He moved back to my throat, and this time the kisses were bites, each one of them sharp and glorious. I struggled to keep my breath even and slow, knowing that doing this would prolong my pleasure, but could not restrain my moans and gasps as he bit harder and harder at my skin, sucking at it to raise the blood to the surface, leaving an indelible mark of our love on my body. 

After a little while he raised me higher, turning to face the edge of the pool, and I sat down on a stone bench in the shallow water, only an inch or two above the surface of the bench. He knelt before the bench, taking my cock in both his hands, then guided it into his mouth and began sucking on me. I threw my head back, my hands instantly flying to his hair, and cried out wordlessly, trying not to howl his name to the skies. It seemed an eternity of pleasure that his lips moved on me, though it could only have been a little while. 

"I want to take you," he breathed at last, lips moving against the head of my cock. "I want to be inside you, little brother. I've wanted to for such a long time now." With words like that I could deny him nothing. My own experimentations with myself had long ago proved that such pleasure was possible, and if there was anyone in all the world I trusted to make it good for me, it was Nelyo. 

I nodded, and he rose up like a god from the water, silver light making the water shine as it streamed from him. I could write songs about the look in his eyes, about the wonder of his swollen lips, about the feel of his body as it pressed against mine for another deep kiss, even as he reached beyond me for his clothes, just outside the pool. His hand returned with a small vial of oil, which he held up, eyes dancing, for my inspection. 

I laughed. "Nelyo, how long have you been carrying this around with you?" 

He ducked his head. "I only carry it to your concerts, Káno." His eyes shone. "They have such an effect on me. If you go home with someone else, or if we can't walk together afterward, I always come here, and sit under the tree just there, and think of you."

"And use the oil?" I said, and he gave me a smile that left no doubt in my mind exactly how he 'thought' of me. He sat down on the bench beside me, then wrapped a long arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. My feet and lower legs were still in the water, but the rest of me was snuggled close to my brother, our heights matching with me in his lap. 

He spilled some of the oil into his hand, then set the vial aside and reached for me, slipping his slick fingers down below my balls and circling my hole. I leaned forward against him, giving him room to work and a chance to kiss my way to the hollow of his throat, to give him a bite or two to match the ones he'd given me. 

Nelyo opened me slowly, lingering, pressing in one long finger, then adding another and another, until I could easily take four. All the while he murmured in my ear about how good he was going to make me feel, how hot and tight I was, until I was squirming on his fingers, desperate for him to take me. 

He coated his erection with the last of the oil on his fingers and I carefully lowered myself down until I was sitting on his thighs, his cock hard and hot inside me. For a moment I was content to linger there, to look into his eyes and see untold worlds of promises, to see the pleasure and the passion blooming on his face. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me as close to him as I could get, and pressed kiss after kiss to my mouth, and slowly I began to move, feeling him slide in and out of me, feeling every nerve that sparked off arousal firing. 

My own cock was hard as rock, and I brought a hand down between us, stroking myself to the time of his rocking thrusts. The water splashed in the pool, making waves with us, and we moaned into each other's mouths. Time itself seemed to go in fits and starts, and I was near overwhelmed, awaiting just one more touch, one more caress, to put me over the edge. 

His thrusts became more urgent, eyes closed, his groans louder, open-mouthed and panting. I abandoned stroking myself for grinding against him, my cock sliding over his wet torso. His hands were beneath my buttocks now, lifting me up and then slamming me down on him, hips working to get as far into me as possible. 

The look of his face in passion, combined with a particularly clever, particularly hard thrust, finally drew me over the edge. My whole body clenched and spasmed, fire running over me, and I came like I never had before -- not in all my solitary explorations, not in any encounter I'd ever had. I felt like I was flying, like I was falling, like my whole body had turned inside out and was shooting out through my cock onto his chest. 

Even as I came, so did he, driving to a halt inside me, hips raised, pumping his seed into me, his whole face scrunched up in what looked like either the greatest pain or the deepest pleasure. I could feel his seed dripping from me into the water as he slowly grew limp and slipped out of me. He pulled me close and we lay together for a long time in each other's arms. 

"You and me, little brother, until the world breaks," he whispered softly in my ear, and I sat up, my eyes snapping to meet his. Foreboding shot through me again, just as it had before. 

"And beyond," I said, a faraway day of fire and tears stinging its way into the peace of my mind. "And beyond."

* * *

The volcanic ash rained down upon us as I knelt beside Nelyo at the edge of the cliff, his face drawn with a pain so torturous it almost did not look like his beloved face. "You and me," I pleaded. "You and me, beyond the breaking of the world, so come away from this dangerous place." I too held a Silmaril in my hand but barely felt the pain of it, so focused was I on him and only him. 

"Is the world not breaking?" he said, looking at the landscape of fire and ash and violent Sea sweeping inland. 

"Come with me, and let's find out," I answered, taking his arm and hauling him upright. Even in his armour he was so thin that it was easy to pull him to his feet. His face was scarred, his right hand gone, his mind weary beyond the telling of it, and the Silmarils that were our birthright caused us pain along with their beauty. 

But he was still my Nelyo, and love was still too short a word to encompass all he was to me. I took the Silmaril from his hand, and lay them both aside on an outcropping of rock, then took his hand in both of mine. "There are green hills yet and hidden valleys where we can dwell, far from the eyes of all who would wish harm on us. We have our Oath fulfilled, as much as it ever can be, and now it's just you and me. So come with me."

He gave me a faint shadow of a smile, and took my right hand in his left. I gathered up the Silmarils with my left hand, uncaring of the pain, and shoved them into the bag I carried. We walked, slow and steady, Eastward out of Beleriand, and over the mountains, until we found a deep forest, and at the heart of it, a hidden pool.


End file.
